1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pizza platform and more particularly pertains to preventing moisture from accumulating on a bottom of a pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pizza boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, pizza boxes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing pizza are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,196; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,213; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 356,254; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,313; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,815; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,989.
In this respect, the pizza platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing moisture from accumulating on a bottom of a pizza.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pizza platform which can be used for preventing moisture from accumulating on a bottom of a pizza. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.